


Комос

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хороший капитан Ханамия ведёт основной состав Кирисаки Дайичи в музей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комос

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Kirisaki Daiichi на ЗФБ-2016.
> 
> "Комос — название ритуального шествия в Древней Греции в музыкальном сопровождении кифар и флейт, отличавшегося фривольностью и непринуждённостью".

В команде Кирисаки Дайичи все ребята были умными, некоторые даже гениальными, но при появлении в их поле зрения любых сексуальных текстов и подтекстов, уровень интеллекта коллективного разума падал до отметки «голодный Кагами Тайга».

В конце концов, они были подростками — со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

А Ханамия был хорошим капитаном, именно поэтому в среду после занятий он потащил основной состав в музей. Один из залов предлагал вниманию экспозицию под загадочным названием «Эстетика древнегреческого пира», туда они и отправились после недолгого спора, в котором, впрочем, никто не позволил себе поинтересоваться, какого киридая они там забыли. Капитан сказал — и команда устремилась. Тем более, всё это имело цель вполне конкретную: поправить оценки класса Ямазаки и Мацумото с хороших до превосходных.

На стене висела карта, усеянная разноцветными кружками и стрелками, отчётливо напоминающая стратегию игры — или боя, что в случае с их командой значило ровно одно и то же.

— Пространство кратера, — прочёл вслух Сето, чуть склонившись к висящей слишком низко табличке. — Мы что, перепутали залы и этот про Луну?

— Идиот, — беззлобно бросил Ханамия. — Кратер — это сосуд для смешивания вина с водой. Древние греки считали, что неразведённое вино пьют только бескультурные животные.

— О, я понял, почему мы не оплатили экскурсовода, — улыбнулся Хара.

— Большинство экскурсоводов не отличат кратер от кальпиды, — фыркнул Ханамия.

— А это что? — встрял Ямазаки.

— Погребальная урна.

— Интересно, как покойника запихивали в такой маленький горшок.

— Хочешь, покажу? — лучезарно улыбнулся Ханамия, и поток дурацких вопросов от Ямазаки иссяк.

По крайней мере, до первого сосуда с — условно — уединившейся парочкой.

— Какая красотка! — присвистнул он. — Вон та, с луком и в коленно-локтевой. Наверное, это богиня войны, точно вам говорю.

— Это мальчик, — отозвался Ханамия, всё ещё улыбаясь.

Ямазаки неудержимо покраснел и попытался свинтить с темы:

— А на древнегреческих симпосиях не ели, только пили...

— Ну, да, тебе бы там было скучно.

— ... зато лёжа, так что Сето понравилось бы.

— А ещё там позволялось присутствовать только мужчинам, так что скучно Ямазаки всё-таки не было бы, — парировал Сето, у которого с историей как раз всё было превосходно.

Хара хлопнул жвачкой, привычно огребая подзатыльник от Ханамии — «Ты в музее, животное» — и зачитал табличку под повёрнутой на бок чашей, со дна которой на них смотрела чья-то малосимпатичная физиономия с пустыми глазами:

— Чаши использовались симпосиархом, распорядителем симпосия, как средство коммуникации. Так, отправив гостю чашу с изображением сцены гомосексуального соития, он мог оскорбить его, а рисунком сатира внутри намекнуть на то, что гостю следует воздержаться от дальнейших возлияний, потому что он сам начинает вести себя, как сатир.

Раздался ещё один хлопок и Мацумото ляпнул невпопад:

— На Фурухаши похож.

— Значит, Фурухаши не узнал бы сатира, и идея не взлетела бы.

— Он мог бы подумать, что это зеркало, залюбоваться и забыть про вино.

Фурухаши устало посмотрел на капитана. Ханамия пожал плечами, но сказать ничего не успел — Ямазаки уже переключился на следующую чашу с мелкой росписью:

— А у этого жопа, как у Сето.

— Откуда ты знаешь, какая жопа у Сето?

— Ну, мы в одной раздевалке переодеваемся вообще-то.

— Ну, и что, ты что, всё время разглядываешь наши жопы?

— Нет, только Сето...

— ...

— ...

— Ямазаки, ты заебал, кончай придуриваться, — беззлобно бросил сам Сето и вслух зачитал начало целого трактата рядом со скифосом с изображением бородача, мальчика и животного в клетке. — В качестве знака внимания мужчина мог подарить юноше собаку, кролика или кого-то более экзотического, например, гепарда.

— И кто подарил пса Куроко? — опять возник Мацумото. — Или он у них один на всю команду?

— Не осталось больше настоящих мужчин, — с притворной грустью произнёс Хара.

— Или Сейрин — дешёвки, — добавил Фурухаши.

— По-моему, одного щенка на всех — это обидно, — протянул Ямазаки.

Хара осклабился:

— А ты бы очень хотел, чтобы тебе подарили собаку, да, Ямазаки?

— Но я люблю собак!

Музейный зал неуклонно превращался в сцену для мандзая. Ханамия закрыл глаза ладонью, и Хара радостно хлопнул его по плечу, смеясь:

— Ты сам притащил этих придурков на выставку, капитан, терпи теперь.

— А ты-то чего такой счастливый?

— А я с тобой хоть в музей, хоть в кино, хоть в дартс дротики кидать, будь они неладны. Кстати, как насчёт кино?

Ханамия открыл рот. Ханамия закрыл рот.

Сето гаркнул уже с другого конца зала:

— О, а вот фиалы, которые без ручек, классные!

Ханамия бросил быстрый взгляд на Хару и пошёл за остальными, язвительно отвечая:

— Вот и в баскетболе так: смотрите, я играю без ручек.

— ... потому что капитан мне их переломал, — невозмутимо парировал Сето, игнорируя трущегося рядом Ямазаки.

— Ладно, это безнадёжно, — вздохнул Ханамия. — Будем считать, что восемьдесят восемь баллов — это достаточно для вашего класса.

Пока Ханамия и Фурухаши осаждали охранника, выпытывая, в какой стороне находится ближайшее кафе, Сето, мрачно глядя на них, спросил Ямазаки:

— У твоих домашних есть аллергия на собак?

Тот смешно вздёрнул брови, отвечая:

— Нет, а что?

— Ну, не гепарда же тебе дарить.

— Эй, вы чего там застряли? — крикнул придерживающий дверь открытой Хара.

— Обсуждаем межбёдерное проникновение у древних греков! — рявкнул в ответ Сето.

Хара совсем уж неприлично заржал. Сето быстро зашагал к выходу, и сорвавшийся за ним Ямазаки на ходу выдохнул:

— А это как?

— Увидишь. Всё сам увидишь.


End file.
